User talk:RoseForever/Archive 1
Hi and welcome to my talkpage!If you need any help or advice(s) talk with me.Please visit my profile and my blogs.And to those who are new users,welcome to my talkpage(talk with me!=D).To mean users,If you just want a fight or trouble me....Ya'll gonna pay. Check out my newest blog!Flora July Messages Hi do not tell your address that is very Dangerous and could get your family in danger! So please Delete everything off your Profile and just add photos! Or i'll do it! DbzWinx (talk) 04:21, July 28, 2012 (UTC)Tiffany! Calm down, none of the admins here banned you, it was the wiki staff. I can only make one talkbox, so you'll have to ask Rose to make the others. I'll start with your Aisha one. By the way, you can't use the following pictures Belongs to me, Belongs to Iamnoone, Belongs to me, the others are fine though. BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 01:07, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Okay Here's your first talkbox. You use it the same as your old ones except it's called FloraEnchantix. Here it is Since I can't merge them, Rose will have to make the rest. BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 01:17, July 29, 2012 (UTC) The wikia will not be able to unblock ur account,but just calm down and use ur old talkboxes. DbzWinx (talk) 01:26, July 29, 2012 (UTC)Tiffany! Okay, you will have to wait a few days then, since you are new. And Yes I can make a signature! What would you like it to look like? BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 02:21, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Uhm, Well since I have that Flora picture on my talkbox, you can't use it but you can use the Tecna one. BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 02:23, July 29, 2012 (UTC) You can't leave a message on Rose's talkpage because it is protected from new and unregistered users. Did you want the signature pink and green? BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 09:44, July 29, 2012 (UTC) feel free to borrow 'emIamnoone (talk) Like this signature? ' To use goto add other templates, and type in Template:User Sig Flora and it should come up as a green puzzle piece. I hope this helps. P/S I can't make more than one talkbox, so you will have to ask an admin like RoseXinh or Roxy13 to make more. BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 07:32, July 30, 2012 (UTC)' August Messages On the side bar, it should say add other templates, then you search Template:User Sig Flora and it should come up as a green puzzle piece. BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 07:17, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Uhh Hi :) Yeah. I'm new to these wikis so sorry if I put this on the wrong page or something... Anyway, I'm in the NCR region( specifically Pasay City), And my real name? That's pretty much my real name, Steffany. I found this wiki while searching for some facts about winx club in google and I saw it as a suggestion down below while looking at the Friendship is magic wiki. Steffanyane (talk) 02:46, August 7, 2012 (UTC) pics of course,it very easy,Better than make a gallery on your user pageIamnoone (talk) Step 1:Create a page Step 2:Name the page like THis: "User:Example/ExampleName" Example my account name Iamnoone so it gonna be User:Iamnoone/Galllery Step 3:Make a gallery Step 4:Enjoy!!! Iamnoone (talk) Make one then,i want to see how beautiful your gallery is.Do you now how to capture screenshot and add watermark,if not i'll tell you.I'll help you build your own galleryIamnoone (talk) Step 5:Download and Install crack:http://www.mediafire.com/?exzgo31iidqxpca Step 6:Capture Screenshot Step 7:Add Watermark here http://picmarkr.com/index.php Step 8:Complete Remember the Bandicam link i give you?Not watermark link,Bandicam Link Download and Install Badicam and the crack Then watch a Winx Club Episode on Youtube Turn on Bandicam Press Target and choose Rectangle on Screen Choose Where you want to take pics then press the take pics button TadaIamnoone (talk) http://www.bandicam.com/product/how_to_record_youtube_video/ If you not know how to use Retangle On Screen then this will help you http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XqKjQcPiTiw&feature=youtu.be There you goIamnoone (talk) http://www.mediafire.com/?exzgo31iidqxpca All you have to do is press the download button.....? Yeah,can you just type how to do one. All you have to do is press the download button.......It not that hardIamnoone (talk) O.K. but,first look at that above this also,what time is it there?Araville (talk) 00:59, August 10, 2012 (UTC)Araville Hey can you visit WinxClub1 for me and become a member I made the picture myself I need help we could make a Phillipines planet where they eat sinigang buto buto ng baboy! It'll be so much fun!Araville (talk) 01:37, August 10, 2012 (UTC)Araville Press Edit on your profile,on the right side it sud have a Connect to Facebook button.But remember this,sign up on Facebook first before you connect it with Wikia.That all and i hope i don't have to make another vid about this : DIamnoone (talk) WinxClub1 is a site that I made,also I'll help you with Magic Girls Club I'll make the avatars.I will do that if you become the 2nd administrator!:-) Plus we'll have fun!Hmmm............actully I'll help you! Here you are. I hope you like it :D Use it the same as the other one, but type in Template:User Sign Flora. BelievixinStella 12:44, August 11, 2012 (UTC) I have a gift 4 you.Check this out.This is the thing you ask WinxLover....http://www.winxclub.com/eventi/5SerieTV/?lang=en# Pretti neat,ehIamnoone (talk) You check it out yet?OMg it amazing.Full of nice Season 5 Winx picsIamnoone (talk) Hey there... Sorry if you saw this for the second time. I'm just making sure you saw it and since I'm new, I have no idea... Okay answers to your questions, First, I'm in Manila. Second, well that's pretty much my real name, Steffany. Third, I found this wiki while looking at some winx club pictures and transcripts... Searching in google, this was the first result. Steffanyane (talk) 11:30, August 12, 2012 (UTC) I knew that. I'm just too lazy to browse since I'm on my phone browsing Steffanyane (talk) 12:51, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I saw the Winx Club logo on your profile page. Where did you get it? EloiseWinx (talk) 16:40, August 14, 2012 (UTC) For example, you want to use flora talkbox, you'll type: Hope that helps :D!}} How old r you?And what job you want to do after college?Iamnoone (talk) Make Talkboxes is very easy,i'm enjoy making 'em.Do you know how to make talkboxes?Iamnoone (talk) I'm uploading another vid on Youtube,stay tune...Iamnoone (talk) sure.and i like flora.SARAH hyder (talk) 07:51, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Here you goIamnoone (talk) i believie you have tough ness making talkbox.so here is tips on how to make one talkbox } }} p.s do not change the text= part. from: You can't just ask for it, you gotta earn it. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 15:48, August 17, 2012 (UTC) And please don't change Flora's spell Enchanted Nest into Enchanted Nymph anymore... I heard the dub clearly. RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 03:17, August 18, 2012 (UTC) So yo dad downloaded Bandicam yet?Iamnoone (talk) Proving your value to the team, how else. Start by joining the project by adding your name to the list, and then work on the songs pages, by correcting what needs to be corrected, and adding what needs to be added. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 12:21, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Just add your name to the list of mambers in the music section of . SkyGuy-Let's chat! 12:04, August 23, 2012 (UTC) I can't think of why that would be, so I added your name myself. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 12:52, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Never mind, I just looked and it seems that only admins can edit it. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 12:54, August 23, 2012 (UTC) I just updated your happy talkbox pic,now look more HD.And hey i'm just found alot of nice S5 pics.I think Sky is about to have a new hair style look:http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/File:Image_1_4(7).jpg and Bloom also look happy in this tooIamnoone (talk) IS this your http://www.facebook.com/rutchellerose.ellema Iamnoone (talk) I see some of your pics in FB,so it is you in real life,wowIamnoone (talk) Yeah,can i ask Y you want to be the Co-Leader of Music ProjectIamnoone (talk) Do you have Believieinwinx forum account?Iamnoone (talk) Users with the "rollback" permission are able to undo bad edits with one click, by using the rollback link,beside i usually if they want new admin,they usually choose rollback,i want to be a rollback not admin,just rollbackIamnoone (talk) Hi Flora! Are you excited about Season 5! I sure am :D BelievixinStella 04:08, August 25, 2012 (UTC) HI.feel free to tag yourself.thats amazing.=DCurelove (talk) 08:06, August 25, 2012 (UTC) You see my invition on FB yet?Anyways i fixes your talkboxes,if you want more talkboxes i can make it 4 youIamnoone (talk) Done.Do you know how to make signature?'cause i want to make a signature before i sign up 4 rollbackIamnoone (talk) XO! lets hope that s5 & s6 will tell us if roxy will beome the 7th winx club fairy or she will just remain an ally to the winxCurelove (talk) 08:40, August 26, 2012 (UTC) hi.check out my lastest blog.you will find the s5 official opening.Curelove (talk) 17:50, August 26, 2012 (UTC) yeah its beautifulCurelove (talk) 04:51, August 27, 2012 (UTC) i love all the winx girl.But my fave is roxy!Curelove (talk) 05:03, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Hi :) Yeah... My school's whole day. I know I can watch season 5 on youtube. I also watched season 4 before it was on nickelodeon. That's the 4 kids version. Did you know that cartoon network showed season 4 (4 kids verion) before nickelodeon? I didn't watch that one either. I already watched it on youtube. I'm planning on watching season 5 episode 1 right now. I saw it in the Believe.In.Winx forum Steffanyane (talk) 06:19, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Hi,Flora! Nice to meet you! Sure,we can be friends.Thanks for nice words :D! I don't have a Facebook account and me too.I heard that. 08:33, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Curelove (talk) 15:17, August 27, 2012 (UTC) hey are the winx's pescix!Curelove (talk) 15:17, August 27, 2012 (UTC) I've many own fairies.But I'm mostly work on Maya,Rosela,Liana,Tressa and Adira.These all are member of my own group Prettix Club.I've wrote 2 episodes of Prettix Club :D! And making pink header is very easy.Just learn the code and type that code.You can make more colorful headers with this code.Like Red,Yellow Blue etc..And nope.I'm get news at Google.But thank you so much,honey. 04:55, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Hello? I don't see any rules? I'm am Mr Blik! Loana Lalonde (talk) 16:27, August 28, 2012 (UTC) It depends if they stick with the 4:30 pm schedule. If they do, I have no choice but to watch it online Steffanyane (talk) 07:30, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Yeah...How to tag a pic on FB?Iamnoone (talk) Well, I has one when I was 7. It was Stella. I don't collect anymore. I don't even go to the toy store anymore, but when I do, I just took. My dad won't let me buy toys anymore :( Steffanyane (talk) 11:17, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. I have Facebook, and yes, I also have my budget. I don't really but. I wanted to buy an mlp toy just last week but even though I have my budget, my dad still won't let me. Steffanyane (talk) 11:45, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Really,Flora? Oh...I can't wait to read it.But why you're not come and join Winx Club Fanon Wikia? 05:25, August 30, 2012 (UTC) i dont have a facebook account. only in hotmail T_TSARAH hyder (talk) 08:19, August 31, 2012 (UTC) September Messeges no this is how it should be!dont edit leave it as it is.Curelove (talk) 17:04, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Leave it where it is. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 19:26, September 1, 2012 (UTC) oh. and I'll continue to doing my browsing.Araville (talk) 21:03, September 1, 2012 (UTC)Araville Can you teach me how to use 2 signatures?♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Fatimah make 'em 4 me,Template is Iamnoone Sign 3/2♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Alright thanks alot!!!♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ And i want to tell you this,the style of the Songs Pages and Spell Pages is now normal,dont add Videos section in it anymore,OK?♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Wait,wat do you mean you the Co-Leader of Project Music???SG haven't said anything about it yet,beside,your name haven't on the Co-Leader section of Project Music ???♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Usually Co-Leader is an admin or a rollback 'cause we can trust them,normal user can be a Co-Leader but you gotta prove it,prove that you can be trusted,you gotta be like a rollback,i'm requesting for Co-Leadership too,an Project can have 2 Co-Leader....You gotta do more this,try earn 1000th(Proper one) edits and get yourself to the Leaderboard,that'll prove you can handle stuff...♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ But that my watermark,i can't just give my pics for free,but there exception for my friend....i can give them the original pic...you see Rose and Brittney,they also add watermark on their pics.Who is this someone anyways? And if you want the original pics,you gotta wait for 2 days,i'm losing my sainity,i'm feel sick!!!....♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ And iDK if a Project can have 2 Co-Leader,Project Character had 2 Co-Leader...PS:You like my new signature???♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ You want an original pics???♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Go to mah gallery and find if you any pics with out mah watermark or i can just give you lots of Enchantix Flora pics i capture a few second ago....♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Saw you asked Sorrie to be a member of Project Character....She not active here...1 solution:Ask Rose for membership!!!♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Sure! You can be! And I mean,You've to see code of header and learn it.If you want to see code of header,so tell me.I'll show you the code of header,honey! 04:27, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey Can you write poems? Because i cannot! It's so hard! ♥Tiff! The fairy of weather!♥ ♥ I am a dbz fan!♥ 04:34, September 9, 2012 (UTC)Tiffany But I want to tell you... You'd move it to your user page... If you just leave it like that, it'll be deleted soon :(... RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 08:48, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Please don't tell Rose to add me on FB...don't ask whyMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ I saw your request on FB,i'll give it to you now.....prepairMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/File:600120_123091867834632_2128810504_n.jpg This is mine,i still have original pic of THIS!!!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sophiex.jpg CompairMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ When you upload any pics dat i tagged you on FB you type credit to Mason so i can know that pic is on FB,OK?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ 10:02, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Wat do you mean,replace it?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ There a problem....i can't just gave you the original pic,they will not need or remember who capture them anymore!They just use the original pic...this is a hard...idk wat to doMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ How many pics original pic have you upload?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ If you think your talkpage is long enough then yesMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Do you think your talkpage is long enough,do you want it to stop getting longer?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Then let do it,do not archive your talkpage while i'm archive,OK?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪